This invention relates to an explosion resistant fuel tank.
It is common knowledge that conventional fuel tanks on vehicles such as cars, boats and aircrafts can explode on severe impact. The liquid fuels generally used in these vehicles, such as gasoline or aviation fuel, are relatively volatile. When the fuel tank becomes ruptured on impact, the force of the impact can cause the fuel to be ejected violently from the tank, often splashing over a large area. The resulting increase in evaporation surface area leads to rapid volatilization. The mixture of the fuel vapors and the oxygen in the air can be dangerous. The mixture can be set off by the smallest of sparks or open fires to cause a serious explosion. Many travelers have died a fiery death from exploding fuel tanks. What is needed is a fuel tank which is less prone to explode on impact.